


Five Sentence Fics (Tumblr Prompt)

by msrafterdark



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Other, Tumblr Prompt, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/pseuds/msrafterdark
Summary: All pieces in this are a part of the "Leave the first sentence of a fic in my Ask box and I will write the next five" challenge on Tumblr.I thank this prompt for being the start of my fic-writing endeavor in the fandom. It sounded like a fun idea and so I decided to give it a try. The response gave me the encouragement and confidence to continue writing and I'm so happy I'm still doing it today.





	1. Grocery Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey Scully, I thought you said you were gonna make a run to the grocery store toda-- Oh...Scully.

The sight before him leaves him frozen from his stomach to his throat.

Her eyes are pink-rimmed and she’s surrounded by tissues mottled with red and rust (in reality it’s only a handful of tissues, but as far as he’s concerned she’s surrounded).

Not a grocery store run, no—a retreat to the bathroom; perhaps to retain her dignity, perhaps to prevent him from worrying again, as though this situation doesn’t already keep him up at night.

She looks upset, angry and vulnerable, but he doesn’t care; he reaches out and takes her clammy hand, helping her to her feet.

“Come on…let me get you a washcloth.”


	2. He's Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She turned and looked at him, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

“It’s…it’s mine?”

She was mute for a moment, and while he easily recognized the softness in her eyes, he also noted a slight glimmer of impatience, as though she was insulted by his not believing this miracle belonged to him.

Belonged to _them_.

He swallowed, and found himself completely unable to speak.

“Yes, Mulder,” she finally breathed, “He’s yours.”


	3. Grocery Store II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hey Scully, I thought you said you were gonna make a run to the grocery store toda– Oh…Scully.”

She’s sitting nestled on his couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Placed on the coffee table in front of her are not one, not two, but THREE open containers of Fudge Nutter Ice Cream (with extra caramel).

She digs the spoon into a fourth container she has between her knees and crams it into her mouth.

“Mulder, I’m in a rotten mood today so you’d better be using those lips for better things than making caustic comments.”

Rather than make a remark, he kisses a smile onto her face.


	4. Undressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Her shirt slid down and the wings of her shoulder blades appeared.

He wanted to weep with the beauty of her. Even with her back to him, he could see how open and willing her body was, and the way it responded to him.

He reached out to run his fingertips over the paper thin silk of her skin, honestly torn between the choices of wanting to kiss the back of her neck, lick her tattoo, or bite her shoulder.

He decided to go for broke and pressed his chest against her, feeling her shiver when the soft cloth of his tee shirt caressed her. Oh yes, he’d definitely made the right choice.


	5. Jellybean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She hesitates before asking, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, "What do you want to try first, Mulder?"

He flicks a glance at his partner of six months, and he smirks when he sees the flush—she must have realized the suggestive tone of her statement, despite sitting quite innocently beside him with a handful of offered jellybeans.

He leans over, tickling her palm with his fingertip as he sifts through the colorful candy drops; his action flusters her and he relishes the way she watches him carefully. He finally selects a green apple flavor and pops it into his mouth, immediately diving back to choose another.

“I don’t know, Agent Scully—when it’s the right jellybean it’s not only about firsts, it’s about trying all the different flavors.”

The cherry-flavored jellybean she slips between her lips (as she oh-so-carefully avoids his gaze) matches the color of her face.


	6. A Good Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Scully? Why are you crying? This is supposed to be a good thing"

She wills herself to stop the tears, wanting instead to focus on his statement about a number of headless chicken sightings in Alabama. It’s been so long, SO DAMN LONG since she’s seen the spark in his eyes, the hunger of the hunt, and the delight that he has in sharing that journey with her. The shadows that plagued him (and by extension her) are drifting further and further away with each passing day.

He’s still looking at her with a mix of curiosity and alarm, and she reaches out to touch the arm that is iron-firm with muscle from the time he’s spent getting back into condition.

“It’s so good to have you back,” she whispers.


	7. Are You Sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't know, are you sure you still want to do this, Scully? It's just ...

Her smile was soft and reassuring, but he needed to hear her verbally confirm it. This was big: she had offered him the opportunity to give her something she wanted more than anything in the world, but he had to make sure one last time that she was happy with her decision.

“Mulder, a long time ago I told you that I wouldn’t change a day in the time we’ve had together,” her fingers are absently fiddling with his sleeve, “That’s still true, and I believe that everything we’ve been through has only confirmed that you’re the right choice.”

“So I can come with you to the doctor tomorrow?”

Her eyes are gentle, “I was hoping you would.”


	8. Packaging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ummm Scully, why do you have a condom in your purse?

She’s completely nonplussed, and doesn’t even look over at him while she touches up her lipstick in the car mirror.

“Well, seven years ago I got assigned to a man whom I found completely irresistible, and so I always had that in case he ever came to his senses.”

For a moment he’s appalled by the thought that she was essentially waiting for him all this time, and that he’s only known the taste of her for less than a week.

He senses her shaking and looks from her neatly organized purse (he still hasn’t found the gum he wanted) to see her laughing.

She leans over with a grin on her face, and her tone is honest but playful, “It’s nothing exciting, Mulder: I use them to seal off test tubes when we’re in the field.”


	9. Bad Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm not insinuating anything Skully, it's just that you left early yesterday on a mysterious date and you come into work today wearing the same clothes?

“A mysterious date it was,” she grumbled, ignoring the feeling that this was something she shouldn’t be sharing with Fox Mulder, “It was someone my friend Carrie set me up with, and against my better judgment I had him pick me up after work. It was awful, he was awkward and dull and unappealing and completely rude and he managed to drop me off at the wrong bus stop and by the time I realized I needed to get a taxi I—”

She took a deep breath to continue before she realized Mulder was gently squeezing her shoulder.

“Go home, change,” he said, “Get freshened up, and by the time you get back I’ll have some breakfast and coffee for you.”

She left wondering if this coworker who only two months ago had tested, teased, and all but taunted her was becoming a friend.


	10. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you fucking kidding me?

She spoke with venom and he was staring at her like she had just sprouted two heads. She’d worked sixteen hours straight at the hospital today and came home to find him unshaved, the kitchen filthy, their bed unmade, and the first thing from his lips was that she hadn’t brought home dinner.

She’d had enough, and the profane word she had just used rang in the now silent room like an echo.

“I can’t, Mulder,” she said, her voice hoarse and broken, “I can’t stand by and let you destroy us anymore, I’m not enough.”

She couldn’t even look at him as she walked past him to pack a suitcase.


End file.
